Adventures of Chris and Tifa
Adventures of Chris and Tifa is the story made by Nintendo, Capcom, Sega, Namco-Bandai and Square-enix. This is a story about Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife finding a young boy named Chris Thorndyke who is alone and orphaned after seeing his parents getting killed by Sephiroth, Tifa and Cloud's enemy. What will they do to the young boy? Would they leave him or decide to care of him? Story Chapter 1: A New Beginning From the hill drive from the City of Tokyo, a family was driving away after having a fun vacation in the city. They are the Thorndykes, Nelson, his wife Lindsey, and their son, Chris, who is in the back seat of the vehicle. Chris is 10 years old, with orange spiky hair, big blue eyes, wearing a read and white shirt, blue shorts, and blue and yellow shoes. Chris is into machinery, sports and karate, but other than that, he is a nice young child. "Did you have fun, Chris?" Nelson ask his son, while driving. "Yes, I did Dad" the young boy said, happily. "That's good to know that you enjoyed the trip" Lindsey said, smiling. As they were driving, they heard a loud boom from the sky and it suddenly turn dark as a portal open. Coming out of the portal was a strange figure that they never seen before, although it they felt bit nervous of it. The figure is a tall man with long silver hair, wearing a black coat with metal shoulder pads, having a long sword, and he has red eyes, looking at the Thorndykes with a menacing look on his face. Chris and his family are terrified and Nelson decided to hit the gas and drive away quickly as they go. But they figure just smirked at them and said "Foolish humans, you can't get away from me" and he then launched a meteor at them, hitting the car and sending it down the hill. When the fall stopped, it showed Chris unconscious, but alive. But the same couldn't be said to his parents. Both Nelson and Lindsey are both killed by the impact of the meteor and the fall. Then Chris woke up and looked around his surroundings and then saw his parents, not moving. He was checking to see if their unconscious, but realized they are both dead in front him. Chris was on the verge of tears, until the figure appear and he walk out of the car looked at the strange man. "Mom? Dad? Are you ok" he said, checking to see if their unconscious, but realized they are both dead in front him. Chris was on the verge of tears, until the figure appear and he walk out of the car looked at the strange man. "Who are you?" He said, demanding the name of the monster. The man laughed and said "I am Sephiroth, and I came here by orders from my master, Kazuya to kill all these pathetic humans and destroy this world." "Why? Do you have something against us? We never did anything to you" Chris said, angrily. "Well, you see I use to be a hero, until I left, and came back, growing distaste to you humans, and I will destroy you filthy creature" Sephiroth said and prepared his blade, Masamue, to kill the young boy. Chris closed his eyes, waiting for his doom to come to take his life. But it never came. When he woke up, he was shocked to see a young lady stopping the the fatal attack from Sephiroth. She's in her early 20's, she has long black hair that goes below the waist, having red eyes, she is wearing a white tank top, with a black mini-skirt with a belt and suspenders. She also has red and black gloves that extends to the elbows, red boots, black socks, and a metal guard on her left elbow. Sephiroth looks at her and snared "Tifa Lockhart". The woman, know called Tifa looks at him in anger and said "I won't let you hurt this child" and they both fought. Then a man, with blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, with huge sword on his back, wearing armored clothes head towards him to check if Chris is ok. Tifa gains the upper hand by relying on her martial arts skills and her weapon to take down the killer. But before she could attack again, Sephiroth used his lightning bolt to hit her, knocking her down. Then suddenly a blue light appeared with incredible speed and hit Sephiroth hard. When the light goes out, it reveal a blue Hedgehog with long spiky hair and red running shoes. "Sonic" Chris yelled in relief that his best friend came to help. Sonic looks at the wreckage of the Thorndykes car and saw the dead bodies of Nelson and Lindsey on the front side, it made him furious. He looks at Sephiroth and said "You gonna pay for what you did to Chris's parents" and he and Tifa attack the human-alien hybrid, severely injuring him as he laid down in the ground, semiconscious. Sonic looks at the villain and said "This is for Lindsey and Nelson". But before he could finish him off, Sephiroth disappeared quickly. Sonic growled, but he calms down. Tifa looks at him and said "Thanks for helping me, Sonic" and Sonic replied "No problem, Tifa. But we have another problem" as he looks at Chris, sobbing. Tifa looks at the young boy sadness and felt sorry for the young boy. 'I wish I could've come sooner' she thought. Chris looks at both Sonic and Tifa and said "Thank you for saving me. I'm very grateful", as he sobs. Tifa felt sympathy toward the child, but another feeling was in her. What is it? Why does she feels this feeling? She puts those thoughts and said "You're welcome, young child. I would never let someone to hurt others". "Chris, this is Tifa Lockhart and he is her husband, Cloud Strife" Sonic said, introducing the to to his human friend. Chris happily said hello to them and they treated him nicely. Then Sonic realized something "Dang it, sorry Chris, I need to go. I have something to do, goodbye" he said, giving a comforting hug to Chris befoe speeding away. After Sonic left, Both Tifa and Cloud looked at the wreckage, know that the child lost his parents by that monster. They're both worried for the boy, but Tifa was the most worried and kneels down and hugs Chris, showing sympathy and sadness for him. "Thank you for saving, miss Tifa" Chris said, now crying for the lost he couldn't bare. Tifa's heart ached for him crying and hugs him tighter. Then she realises the strange feeling she has. Was it a mother's feelings? She always wanted to be a mother, but now her motherly instincts are kicking in inside. The she looks that the car and closed her eyes. 'Parents of Chris Thorndyke, you won't be worrying for your son's safety for I will take care of him as a mother would do for her son'. The she said "Cloud, can we talk about something" and replied "what is it you have in mind. "Well, you see, Chris no longer has parents, and he can't survive on his own. Also, I'm having these strange feelings for him. So I decided, why don't we adopt Chris as our son" she said, surprising Cloud. After a few minutes of silence and thinking, Cloud agrees to adopt Chris as their son. They went to Chris and Tifa said "Chris I have some thing to tell you. You see, me and Cloud are sad about your parents dead, and that you're all along with no one to take care of you, so we decided this". "W-what is it" Chris said, nervously. Tifa kneels down in front of him and give his a motherly smile and said "That we are going to adopt you" and Chris was shocked. He couldn't believe that Tifa and Cloud are going to adopt him. Just like Tifa, Chris also had strange feelings towards her, yearning for a mothers love. "Y-you mean it? You're going to adopt me?" he said, tears coming down with a smile of hope. When Tifa nods, Chris ran to her and hugs Tifa tightly. "Thank you, thank you" he said as Tifa stands up and picks him up. Both have tears coming out of their eyes as they looked at each other. But smiled as they embraced in a heart filled hug. Then Chris felt tired and sleepy and Tifa noticed it. "Go ahead and sleep, sweety. You had a hard day" she said as Chris lays his head onto her & and said "Ok Tifa", but she replied in a smooth, soft voice "Please call me mom, for now on" and Chris said. Ok, mom" and he sleeps in her chest. As he slept, he made a prayer to his fallen parents, continued sleeping. Both looked at the car with the two fallen parents and buried them in the ground. After that, they left with Clouds's motorcycle, while Tifa held Chris in her arms. She then kissed him in the forehead and said " I will away be there for you, my little Chris. You will be my son and only mine" and hugs him and kissed him again as he slept happily in her arms and chest. Chapter 2: A new Home. After the misfortune event that occurred in the hills, both Tifa and Cloud were driving home in the motorcycle, with Chris sleeping in Tifa's arms. Tifa looks at the child and smiled, thinking of how will this change her life. As they were heading home they decided to stop by at Chris's grandfather's house to talk to him. They head towards Chuck's house and nocked on the door. When it opened, they see a short elderly man with gray hair, brown eyes, and wearing a lab coat and kaki pants and green shirt. "Ah, Tifa and Cloud, nice to see you" he said, kindly, then noticed his grandson Chris sleeping in Tifa's arms. "Mr. Thorndyke, there's something you will need to know what happened" Cloud said, and Chuck nodded. Tifa puts Chris in the sofa to go talk with the elderly man. Afterwards, they talked about the terrible event that happened and the casualties. Chuck was shocked, sad, and angry for what happened to his son and his daughter-in-law and that his grandson was nearly killed but was glad he is okay. "I can't believe this happened. So you're here to leave Chris here? I will be very busy with things" he said. "Don't worry. I have a resolution, but I want to ask you. Can I adopt Chris as my son?" Tifa ask him. Chuck was surprised to hear that from the female warrior. "Hmm, of course I'll let you adopt him, just keep him safe at any cost, please" the old man said. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of Chris for you" Tifa said, smiling. "Thank you" Chuck said. He then walk towards Chris, who is still sleeping and patted him on the head. "Take care, my grandson, for you have these two to trust with. I hope you will be safe from harm" he said. Later on, both Tifa and Cloud said goodbye to Chris's grandfather, but they promise to let Chris visit him if he wants to. After the visit, both are head to their home, which is now Chris new home for now on. "Hey Chris, wake up. We're here" Tifa said. Chris woke up from his sleep and saw the house where he will live in now. When they arrived at their house, they were met with a man with pointy hair with two bangs, wearing a black suit with jeans, and red gloves and pants. His name is Lars Alexanderson "Hey there Tifa and Cloud" he said, greeting them. "Hello, Lars. Its nice to see you" Tifa said. Then Lars notice Chris right next to Tifa and said "Hey Chris, what'cha doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with your family?" Chris got sad and said "They died, just a few hours ago" and Lars was shocked by the news. "I-I'm sorry Chris. What happened to them" and Tifa replied "Sephiroth killed them. He would of killed Chris, too, if it weren't for me and Sonic." Lars was stunned and furious that their enemy would take away a child's parents and would've killed him, too. "That monster. I'm sorry for your parents Chris. I'm glad that your not hurt by that freak" Lars said to Chris. "Thanks for telling me that, Lars. If it weren't for Tifa and Sonic, I would've been killed, too" Chris said, smiling at Tifa. "Speaking of which, why did you bring Chris here" Lars asking. "I adopted Chris" Tifa said, shocking Lars by the news. "Y-You mean that Chris is now your son" he said, stunned. "Yes" Tifa said, blushing a bit. "Well is night know and we all need a good rest, now" Cloud said. "Chris you can sleep with me and Cloud for today" Tifa said. "Ok, m-mom" Chris said, blushing for calling Tifa his mother. Tifa just smiled and hugged Chris in full heart. After that, everyone went to bed. Tifa told Sonic, who came to check on Chris, that she adopted Chris and will take care of him. Sonic was surprised by that, but smiled and told her that to take care of him, and she promise to him. At their bed room, Tifa is now resting next to Chris, which he is sleeping in her chest, as she looks at him. Tifa kissed Chris in the head and said "My little Chris, I will never let someone harm you and promise to never leave you alone" as she started to sleep. Before she will start sleeping, she said to Chris "I love you my son" and closed her eyes and fell asleep with her new son. Heroes *Paul Gekko *Kenshin Himura *Tsurugi Kenshin I *Christopher Thorndyke *Tifa Lockhart *Yukishiro Gekko *Sonic the Hedgehog *Cloud Strife *Princess Elise *Inuyasha *Sarah Bryant *Ash Ketchum *Sherry birkin *Ashram *Mewtwo *Eileen *Shinji ikari Villains *Dr. Robotnik *JDG-00X Devil Gundam *Devil Kazuya *Yukishiro Enishi *Sephiroth *Geese Howard *Sorceress (Spyro) *Pyron *Ultron *Sigma *Ultron Sigma *Gendo *Wagnard *Giovanni *Dr willy Category:Anime Series Category:Fanon Category:Stories